


AKA Triggers

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until Jessica and Trish passed some douchebag on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Triggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Everything was fine until Jessica and Trish passed some douchebag on the street. He made some bullshit sexist comment and then when Jessica gave him a look, which the asshole apparently didn’t care for.

Probably found it offensive or something. Men could be so fucking sensitive.

“Fuck, I was just trying to give you a compliment,” he snapped. “Smile for fucks sake.”

Jessica didn’t hear the rest of his sentence after he told her to smile. She felt her chest tighten, trying to desperately convince herself that she was no longer under control. Her hand almost wrapped around his neck when Trish called Jessica’s name.

“Jess, it isn’t Kilgrave! He’s gone and can’t hurt you anymore.”

The man’s throat was only an inch away from her hand. A few seconds longer and Jessica might have strangled him right here on the street in view of everyone.

“Main Street, Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane.” Jessica kept repeating the words to herself, while Trish led them to a place where they’d be less of a spectacle.

Trish hovered close but never touching. Just the fact that Jessica could feel her presence was enough.


End file.
